


One Way Ticket

by itsbeanieboo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbeanieboo/pseuds/itsbeanieboo
Summary: Find your way back home into Tooru's arms.Song ~ One Way Ticket by One Okay Rock
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 14





	One Way Ticket

Glancing at the clock on his bedside table, the bright red number shown brightly in his pitch-black room. He read the number on the clock groaning, 2:19 in the morning rolling back over to stare at the ceiling once again, sleep wasn’t coming easy tonight, it didn’t most nights, not since he left for Brazil six months ago. The one thing that always sent him soundly to sleep was a twenty five-hour flight away. The twelve-hour time difference didn’t help as he knew it was two in the afternoon in Japan, and as much as he wanted to hear her sweet voice that always soothed him yet, he knew that she would be in a lecture right now. 

To Toru Oikawa home was not a place, it was a person, that person was his highschool sweetheart. The girl that stood by his side no what, whatever the outcome of a game. The one who would stay up late into the night, bringing him freshly made milk bread the next day. The girl who would scold him for pushing himself too hard and hurt his need once again. The girl who asked him to teach her what the rules and how to play volleyball. 

The adventurous spirit he feels in love with that would try and convince him to join in her passion for adrenaline-filled adventure and sports, she would often scare him half to death when she happily runs and jumps off a sixty-foot cliff into the sea, he could hear her excitable scream as she plummeted into the water to below. He was sure that she would be the death of him. His mind flashed back to the time they were at a cliff that was known that experience rock climbers would visit and climb the wall.

“Baby, seriously what if you fall doing this and get yourself killed?” he asked as he nervously watches his girlfriends walk along the base of the cliff her climbing sunglasses hid her e/c eyes, but he knew it held an excited glint as her fingers ran over the crevices, she would often grip them and try with footholds to see if that way was an excellent place to start. “Your parents are against this, you know this!" 

"And you know I would do this either way. If it goes wrong and I die then no one can tell me off, and if it goes right then they’ll never need to know!” She grinned at him making sure her hair was tied tightly before her hands dipped into her chalk bag hanging from the back belt loop on the back of her shorts before she clapped them together removing the excess dush and began the climb. Toru spent the whole time at the bottom freaking out, she would often stop to work out where to go next or re-chalk her hands that where to begin to sweat. When she was 3 quarters of the walk up the cliff face, he climbed up the footpath to the top to meet her. When he made it to the top. There she was already their sat down on the grass looking over the view in front of her. 

“Hey baby,” She leaned her head on his shoulder as he took a seat beside her, the sun was low in the sky nearly being to set. 

“You scare me so much with your love for adrenaline you know that right?" 

"Sorry baby, I just love the rush!” She kissed his cheek as they sat there, watching the sunset. It was the little things like this that he loved, just watching the sky turn from blue to have orange, yellows and reds dusked the sky, with his girl in his arms, even if only half an hour ago she had given him heart failure, he knew she would never stop with her the love for adrenaline-filled adventures.

The ding from his phone brought him out of his memories, picking it up he was it was a text from her.

My Daredevil queen 2.47am  
I know you’re awake baby xxx

He chuckled at her text before 

My king of the court 2:48am  
How did you know?~ xxx

My Daredevil queen 2.48am  
Cause you are like me, you struggle to sleep unless I am by your side 

(｡╯︵╰｡) xxx

She was right, he would often get of practice when she would have been asleep, but she was scrolling through youtube or Tumblr and sending him random things to laugh at or smile at when he gets back to his phone. 

My king of the court 2:49am  
Want to have a chat? (⌒‿⌒) xxx

not even a minute later, the screen flashed up with the contact picture for her. He loved that picture it was her looking over the sea her hair blowing in the wind and a surfboard under one arm. The red and white striped bikini hugged her body with a pair of red booty board shorts. 

He ran his finger over the green answer button as he held it up to his ear. 

“Hey, my lil daredevil.”

“Hey king of the court, I miss you.” Her sweet voice seeped through the speaker of the phone, and he sighed in contentment. It had been six months since he had seen her, held her in his arms, heard her voice in person, and it broke him. They both knew this was going to be heard being nearly eleven thousand miles away from one another, they couldn’t just drop everything and be by one another’s side. Toru already felt incredibly guilty for the fact he couldn’t be with her for her birthday and Christmas was only three weeks away. 

“I miss you too, my love. How was your lecture?”

“It was good, we did lots of things about knees and how to help them when they are in pain, so I can help you more now.” He loved the fact that she had taken sports therapy as a minor subject, so she could look after him, her major was anthropology. He still wasn’t sure how she managed to worm her way around the board to let have these two subjects that really did not correspond at all with one another, but she did. “What did you want for Christmas?" 

Y/n was known to getting her Christmas shopping done early. "You?~” He questioned with a laugh, “I jest baby, as much as I wish we could spend Christmas together, but you know I will love anything you get me, so surprise me." 

They continued to chat for a while before Toru finally yawned. 

"I better get some sleep,” He yawned again,

“Oh, before you go, I won’t be able to talk for next day or two I have a huge essay due in a few days, and I want to get it done." 

"Of course baby don’t worry, good night lil daredevil, I miss you, and I love you loads." 

"Sleep well, I miss and love you too, my king.” He hears her blow him a kiss over the receiver before they ended the call. 

“Still no clue?” She looked up and in front of her was her classmate, Tetsuro Kuroo, he was leaning against his car with his hands shoved into his pockets. 

“Nope, not any clue at all!” Y/n laughed as she walked towards him. 

Ready?“ She grinned and nodded, jumping into the passenger seat as they took off for the airport.

A whole Twenty-five hours later, Y/n arrived in Rio, the heat was intense, she was glad that she was wearing shorts and a tank top, somehow managing to drag her two huge suitcases, with smaller ones on top, next to her she waved over a taxi and gave the drive Toru’s address. Her arms leaning on the open window as she watched the scenery outside it was stunning, she could see the emerald blue sea in the distance. The drive wasn’t too long, and she knew that when she arrived at his apartment, he would be at practice till late this afternoon. 

Stepping out of the taxi, she was met by Toru’s landlady who grinned at Y/n, she knew she was coming, they had constantly been communicating for the past three weeks planning and keeping the secret between them Y/n flying to Brazill was a surprise for her king of the court. Paying the drive and she followed the sweet little lady to Toru’s flat. She pulled out the master key and pushed the door open. Y/n couldn’t help but laugh at the state of the flat, she apologised to the landlady who was shocked at the state clearly didn’t know what her boyfriend was like, he usually was pretty tidy, but training seemed to be keeping him so busy. Waving goodbye to the landlady, dragging her suitcase in the bedroom before setting to work on cleaning the flat, she had about eight hours to get this done. Grabbing his washbasket, she began collecting his clothes up that were strewn across the bathroom floor and sitting room, she put a wash on, hoovering, polishing and cleaning the bathroom. She washed the windows before moving into the kitchen, that was the worse, dirty dishes, glasses, mugs, pots and pans all over the place. Once everything was clean, Y/n grabbed the spare key from the hook and headed to the local shop to get the ingredients for his favourite snack. While she waited for to raise see changed her top to a cropped loose front tie kind of floral wrap.

Eight a clock rolled around, and all Toru could think was coming home and get into the shower, he knew his apartment was a mess, but right now he didn’t care, and he was off tomorrow so he would do it in the morning and he would finally be able to speak to his Lil daredevil after she has spent the last day and a half doing that essay of hers. 

"Olá Toru.” His kind landlady greeted him with a light knowing smirk on her face.

“Olá Beatriz.” He smiled at the little old lady, shrugging off her smirk, before sending her wave, watching her turn back around and continue to tend to the flowers outside the apartment block as Toru trudged up the steps to his apartment. As he neared his door, the smell of his favourite treat-filled his senses, it smelt just like Y/n’s. He must be craving it that much he was imagining the scent of milk bread now, he tried to bake it himself, but it always seemed to go wrong or not taste anything like Y/n or his mums for that fact. He sighed sadly as he unlocked his door and pushing it open, to be greeted by a clean apartment. His jaw dropped as he stared around his apartment, wondering who the hell broke in and cleaned his apartment. The sound of water running made his head flick to the doorway of the kitchen was, he slow walk towards the sound, the smell of milk bread getting stronger as he approached. 

A heavy thump cause Y/n to smile to herself before turning around, finding Toru stood in the doorway his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish. 

“Welcome home Toru.” She gave him that loving gentle smile, in a flash he had her wrapped up in his arms off the ground, peppering kisses all over every bit visible sink he could causing her to giggle.

“You’re here,” he mumbled burying his face in the crook of her neck, continuously kissing the spot taking a deep breath in finding her smell the same as always that sweet peachy smell. 

“I’m here baby,” she cupped his face in her hands, planting a delicate kiss to his lips, “Go have a shower, and by the time you get out the milk bread will be ready.” She pushed him away giving him a slight slap on his arse as he walked out the kitchen, jumped at the contact laughing, but as he got to the doorway, he glanced over his shoulder making sure he wasn’t dreaming, that she really was here, wearing a cute like apron her hair tied in space buns as continued to wash up the utensil she had used making his favourite food.

“Make sure you get those sweaty clothes in the basket please.” Waving the wooden spoon, she was washing up at him with a pointed look. 

“Yes, ma'am.” He saluted with a checky grin before heading off to the bathroom, gym bag in hand. He put his sports kit and clothes in the now-empty hamper, he smiled, finding the clean teal blue towels hanging on the railing, clearly, the ones that Y/n had brought with her. He was still in shock that Y/n was here in his kitchen, she had clean his whole apartment and was making his favourite treat. He just fell more in love with her at that moment than he ever has. 

Toru got out the shower heading towards the bedroom where he found Y/n rather massive suitcases on one side. How long was she staying? Those two cases and 2 smaller ones most like had all her belongings in. He pulled on some boxers and shorts before slipping on his glass as he wandered back towards the kitchen, rubbing his hair with the small hand towel. 

“You moving in or something, with those suitcases baby?” He joked as he stepped through the door. 

“Yep~” She replied popping the p, as she got the milk bread rolls out of the oven before shutting the door with her foot and placing them on the cooling rack that was on the table, she watched as Toru took in a deep breath as he smelt the bread he seriously missed this. 

“Brilliant!” He laughed, taking a seat at the table before he clicked that she wasn’t joking as he suddenly all but yelled: “Wait, what?!”

“I have transferred to the University of Rio, and I start after the new year. I’m here to stay, I’m not going anywhere, I’m not leaving your side again.”

He just sat there gawking at her, did she really just drop everything in Japan to be here with him. 

“You didn’t drop everything in Japan just to be here with me, what about your parents or your friends?” Removing the apron, she placed on the counter before leaning against it, facing him with a smile on her face that just reminded him that she really didn’t have a care in the world.

“My parents, as you probably guessed, we’re kinda against it, but they know that once I set my mind to something I’m going to do it, and my friends are your friends, they know how rough we have had it the last six months, we both have barely slept. We got so used to sleeping next to one another that sleeping alone doesn’t cut it. You are my home Toru so where ever you as long as I am with you I am home.” She walked around the table placing her his lap as she draped his around over his shoulders, gently he carest his fingers against the bare skin of her hips, he had missed the smoothness of her sink under his fingers. 

“You’re my home too baby,” He replied, kissing her with so much passion before pulling away, “Are you sure about this?" 

"Yes Toru I want to be with you, and if it means being here in Brazil with you or in any other country I will always be by your side, I can do Anthropology anywhere, and I am studying Sports Therapy to look after you, and we both know that’s why.” Placing a kiss on his forehead, she watched as his eyes flickered around her own to find any kind of regret or lies. “I’ve missed seeing my king on the court playing volleyball where he belongs, and also this." 

He couldn’t help but chuckle when she gestured to his naked torso with a wink. Toru wrapped an arm around her waist as he hooked the other under her legs, hoisting her up as he stood up and headed towards the bedroom. 

"Toru?!” She squealed her arms tightening around his neck instantly, knowing what he was planning. 

“Now, now that’s not what you normally call me~” He smirked as he threw her down on the bed, she rolled her eyes. 

“What about the milk bread?!”

“That can wait, I have something much more appetising in front of me .” He smirked hovering over her, his head lowing to nip at her sweet spot, eliciting those sweet sounds he loved so much. 

That night was the first time the pair of them slept better than they ever had in six months. They were home, back in one another arms where they belonged and where they always will be from now on. Together, Y/n had brought her one-way ticket home, and that is where she will stay with him, didn’t matter where they would end up on this planet just so long as they were together.

Home.

He was hers and she was his.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This one was an idea in my head for a while and I'm glad it came out the way I wanted it too. I hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought! Come and join the discord [The Beanbag](https://discord.gg/vDjEr77FnN), called The Beanbag and join my community and meet all sorts of amazing people!


End file.
